Blog de usuário:Rwby Zkarlusted/Poney Battle Squad - Ep 6 - Sin's On You
Índice com os links de episodios anteriores Anteriormente em PBS... Fabzy: Se vc vai possuir alguem que não seja uma amiga minha, e arrume briga com alguém do seu tamanho! Mellanie: Precisamos das xamães! Enviadas da princesa Moon Terafied estão em perigo. Rosette Lust possui a que parece ser a lider que traz uma mensagem com ela. Kay: Se essa baticornio está por trás disso, cada segundo e ouro. Nicolette: Não se preocupe, resgataremos suas amigas. Talvez por ser da mesma especie, elas tenham essa estranha conexão. Kay pensativo: Uma curiosa especie... Tal vez na sua amiga esteja a resposta ao que procuramos. Moon: Espero não ser a ultima sobrevivente. Não quero ser mais uma princesa, somente quero não precisar mais fugir... ---- Pony Battle Squad - Main Soundtrack Moon Terafied de fundo: Erros, delitos, crimes, pecados... No fundo são sinonimos usados para se referir a atos malignos feitos pelos seres vivos. Coisas que deven ficar por fora da atitude de qualquer um/a. Mas não sempre temos a escolha entre fazer o certo ou o errado. As vezes precisamos escolher a melhor opção, dentro das piores. O que deixa uma pergunta no ar. Onde está realmente a linha que separa o bem do mal? RS: Heh, outra viajante afim de acabar mal. Que tentador, gostei >:) Fabzy:'' E vc quem vai se arrepender do que está fazendo demonia!'' RS: Demonia? Hahahah, sua amiga não te disse antes? Fabzy:'' O que?'' RS: Ela não é a unica da especie dela. Existem mais como ela, e o fato de que consiga possuila é porque de fato. Sou igual que ela! Fabzy: So porque vc tenha possuido ela não te converte em uma baticornio! RS: E vc acha que preciso desta bebezinha para ser uma baticornio? '' ''Ha! Realmente vcs não sabem nada deste mundo. Mas vou le mostrar como é realmente. (RS carregou uma magia muito forte e se teleportou, deixando um pequeno rastro de distorção no espaço). Fabzy: Você não vai ir com a minha amiga. Lizzy vamos! (Fabzy e Lizzy pularam dentro da brecha no espaço e apareceram no que parecia uma prisão em forma de castelo). Lizzy:'' D: Que... lugar... e... este?'' RS: Fique... Longe... Delas... Fabzy: RS? RS: Hahaha, vc no fundo deseja, esta sozinha. Vc é forte mas não o suficiente para reconhecer algo que guarda no fundo de seus desejos. '' ''Você quer mais poder, vc quer seu mundo de volta, vc quer que tudo isso não tivesse acontecido. Vc deseja que o Pony Battle Squad não tivesse que existir. Essa é sua batalha e cada segundo que gasta com eles, e um segundo que perde na sua busca de seu irmão, quem quase destroi seu mundo. Fabzy: Wolfram Lektryk... O enxame dos grillonyxs... Poisonópolis... A caverna da esmeralda roxa ancestral... RS:'' O... Que?'' Fabzy:'' Voce se lembra, foi como as conheceu, vc não quis que elas te seguissem mas vc salvou a vida delas, le deu um sentido quando estavam perdidas... E sua mãe não pode estar mais orgulhosa disso :')'' RS: Minha... Mãe? Como... você sabe? Fabzy:'' Ela me procurou, atraves de uma ilusão. Tal vez ela não esteja aqui, mas ela pode sentir seu pulso, compartilha de alguma forma suas experiencias... Foi ela que me mostrou aqueles momentos. Momentos que marcaram 'você', do mesmo jeito que aquelas lembranças dela que vc recorda com saudades.'' RS:'' Eu... Não posso me render... Tenho que sair daqui!'' Fabzy:'' Porque Rosette? Porque vc quer tanto possuir minha amiga se 'você' é como ela?'' RS: Eu odeio este lugar, eu odeio sua raça ponei por terem me prendido aqui. So por ser uma baticornio que queria viver sua vida de seu jeito. Quis deter aquele imperador da mesma forma que sempre fiz com gente como ele pelos seus atos mas todos achavam que era bom, mas de bom so tinha o titulo de ator. So eu não sou de passar a pata na cabeça de ninguem, podia ver o mal, o verdadeiro mal nele. Mas eu que fui presa, e agora quero acabar com os dois. Fabzy e Lizzy: Imperador? RS:'' Imperador Xander Hotch... Um traidor!'' Fabzy e Lizzy surpresas:'' Xander Hotch!?'' Fabzy para Lizzy preocupada: Qual era o nome do rei? Lizzy: Poucos sabem, mas ouvi dizer que era algo assim como Alejandro. Sera que...? D: Fabzy olhando para RS: Vou te fazer uma proposta. Libera a minha amiga e eu te ajudarei a acabar com o imperador. RS: ... (RS usou uma magia rapida que teleportou as tres poneis para a porta do que parecia uma cela magica, dentro estava uma baticornio que parecia irmã da RS, so que bem maior de tamanho e com uma complexão bem mais magra). Fabzy: Rosette Lust... RS e Rosette simultaneamente: Então? Fabzy: Farei o que concordamos sempre que vc fizer sua parte, do contrario não somente vc vai ter mais inimigos aqui, também os terá do tempo onde eu venho e de onde RS vem. RS/Rosette: Não tenho medo de nada, so quero acabar com aquele palhaço metido disfarçado de imperador que me usou. Fabzy: O que ele te fez exatamente? RS/Rosette: Uma jovem como ''você'' não deveria ouvir este tipo de historias... Fabzy: Okei acho que entendi o suficiente. Lizzy: Não quero pressionar vcs mas estou sentindo que Zag vai recitar o feitiço daqui a pouquinho. Fabzy: Vamos lá, vou precisar de sua ajuda para isso, a sua tambem Lizzy. (As quatro poneis carregaram um raio juntas no fecho da cela que estorou, RS, Rosette e Fabzy ficaram desacordadas, Lizzy com suas ultimas forças recitou o feitiço e as quatro desapareceram dali, voltando Kay e Zag no lugar delas) Kay vendo a cela de Rosette vazia: O que? Zag: Essa... Era a cela de Rosette? Kay: Sim, mas tem algo estranho... ''(Olhando o fecho quebrado e umas cartas no chao da cela, leu algumas e uma expressao de terror tomou conta dele) '''Zag': O que foi? Kay: O imperador... Ele que esta por tras de tudo isto... Rosette so foi uma de suas vitimas... (Na base da resistencia ponei apareceram as quatro poneis expulsadas do que parecia um portal. Lizzy e Fabzy bateram com a parede mas RS e Rosette estavam dentro de uma bolha magica. As quatro acordaram meio stunadas) RS pulando encima de Rosette: Sua maldita! Voce vai se arrepender de ter feito eu machucar as minhas amigas! Rosette se deixando bater:'' Mmmm, mais forte, vai, isso é tudo o que vc sabe fazer?'' (RS começou a atirar raios nela com uma raiva que assustou a Lizzy, quando percebeu, tentou parar). Rosette: Hm hm hm, no fundo vc não e tão diferente de mim, ama as pessoas... So que não exatamente do meu jeito. Infelizmente isso as vezes te faz ser o alvo perfeito para seres sem amor... De tipo nenhum... RS tentando se segurar: Se vc queria tanto acabar com o imperador poderia ter me avisado de outra forma. Rosette: Hahahaha, primeiro, ''você'' já estava consumida en sentimentos sinistros antes de eu te possuir e segundo, foram estes poneis aqui, tirando a sua equipe os que me prenderam por ser leais aquele hipócrita comandante do imperio poneiborgue. RS: O que? Eu... Estava consumida... Rosette: Foi por isso que cheguei até voce. As baticornios somos como gotas de agua entre nos. Quando duas sentem algo parecido se conectam do mesmo jeito que duas gotas se unem em uma so... Algo que é... Enfim, vamos dizer que bonito... Tem crianças aqui. RS: Isso significa que... Eu... Rosette: V''ocê tem sorte de que ainda não foi vitima dele antes de saber o que ele estava tramando. O seu querido rei é tão traidor quanto é o imperador Xander, o mesmo que um tempo atras era principe junto a Moon Terafied, e justo quando aquela gatinha desaparece, ele se torna imperador e os poneiborgues criam seu proprio imperio do nada. Não ouviram dizer da afição dele sobre robotica?'' Lizzy preocupada: É verdade, e nosso proprio rei sempre priorizava o avance tecnologico antes que qualquer outro. Rosette: Oh, não e por acaso que RS te ache tão fofa pequena Cutie, ''você'' aprende tão rapido para sua edade ''(piscando o olho). '''RS': É por isso... Por isso que eu... Senti algo errado no ar. Mas porque ele deixaria a gente vir ate o passado? Rosette: Hahaha, porque ele e seu legado conhecem com detalhe todas coisas nascidas neste ponyverso. Eles são um tipo de Daemony. Kyra: O que!? Rosette: Hahaha, e claro que são, so que não daemonys puros. Os quais so se formam com um/a alicornio junto a um/a derryper. Como seu pai e sua mãe respectivamente. Mas eles não tem essa origem. Por serem daemonys podem sentir tudo o que entra e sai do seu mundo. Mas não aquelas coisas que vem de fora de seu ponyverso, (olhando para Kyra) vocês duas são de lá mas só vc que "renaceu" aqui, so que isso eles não sabem. É possivel que tenham marcado em seu legado que as baticornios... Por minha causa, provavelmente... Devem ser destruidas, e pos isso te mandou aqui. Para ganhar uma vantagem que antes não tiveram seus ancestrais. A de saber enfrentar uma baticornio com sua equipe. Kay entrando na base com Zag:'' E com isso acabar com o ponyverso no tempo de onde voces vieram.'' (Olhando para Nicolette)'' Pode libertalas.'' Zag: Por isso nos livros se diz que a resistencia usou um poder que todos eles conheceram mas por alguma razão nunca foi registrado, muitos achavam que era uma lenda. Nicolette deitada no chau exausta: Mas que poder seria tão forte como para... (Se levantando) Acabar com o destrutivo da cyanonita dos poneiborges. Fabzy murmurando: Lembrem da musica em seu interior... Kyra:'' O que vc disse?'' Fabzy lembrando uma frase que alguem disse para ela antes:'' Lembrem da musica em seu interior.'' Zygma: Musica! :D Ayyyytocomsaudades... Dingdongduliduliduh... uwu Quemderavctivesseaqui. Serialegaldarumpoucoderitmonestelugar :D (ela começou a bater com as patas no chao uma melodia que ela lembrava... Tum tum plas, tum tum plas... De repente o colar de Zygma começou a brilhar). Rosette começou a seguir esse ritmo dela e olhando para o colar de Zygma: Dingdongduliduliduh... isso não é uma expressão aleatoria da mariachiquinhas ne? (RS começou a ver como a sombra de Zygma se convertia no que parecia ser a silueta de uma bateria) RS pensativa: Zygma... O que vc faria se Dingdongduliduliduh estivesse na sua frente agora? Zygma: Eu? Fariadingdongdu, fariadingdongda, faria... Dingdongduliduliduh! Wheeeeeeeee :D (Um raio saiu do colar de Zygma junto com um som de tambores com pratos metalicos e finalmente na sua frente apareceu sua bateria). O,,O Wheeeeeeeeheee (tocando frenetica com sua bateria) Ding! dong! duli! duli! duh!!!! (Quando ela disse o "duh" bateu em um dos pratos da sua bateria com força e no mesmo instante caiu do ceu um raio vermelho que fez um buraco enorme na frente de Zygma e sua bateria). Rosette ficou surpresa e olhando para RS com olhar picante:'' V''ocê'' sabia que isso ia acontecer desde antes dela fazer aquilo não é?'' RS: Hahaha, definitivamente vc não esta mais na minha mente. Acabo de descobrir o que pode fazer a gente ganhar esta batalha e... (Sorrindo)'' uma outra que em breve vai começar.'' (Desde a distancia, Moon Terafied viu cair o raio vermelho do ceu) Moon: Rosette, vc esta viva... Resiste, não deixarei que vc sofra um segundo a mais por causa daquele traidor! (Uma alicornio pequena se jogou encima de Moon, e fez um sinal de silencio mostrando um grupo de poneiborgues passando de longe) Moon:'' Quem é vc? Perai eu to conheço... Sweetie? Sweetie Glym?'' Sweetie: Graças a Luna que vc está viva princesa (se abaixando), venha comigo. Te levarei para a base. Moon: Base? Qual base? 'Sweetie '''sorrindo carinhosamente: Princesa, para a base da resistencia ponei.'' ---- RS descobriu um poder que nunca antes tinha imaginado que existise. Mas porque Moon conhece Rosette? Qual é o misterio por tras do legado Hotch? E quem é Sweetie Glym? Descubra no Episodio 7! Categoria:Entradas em blogues